


ПЧ — покемоны чудес

by Mozilla



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ПЧ, я выбираю тебя!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ПЧ — покемоны чудес

Так было всегда: подготовка к Зимнему кубку начиналась задолго до его начала, но ее не замечал никто, кроме непосредственных участников. Все тренировки проходили без зрителей, каждый пытался сохранить в тайне свои специальные приемы, стратегии и новых покемонов. Особенно параноили новички. Говорят, у одного из них, подающего большие надежды, покемона никто до сих пор не видел. Это, конечно, были всего лишь слухи, Касамацу знал точно - из первых рук. Он сам уже был ветераном боев, так что не суетился, у него был план тренировок и он спокойно ему следовал. В своем покемоне он был уверен на сто процентов — тот не раз выходил победителем, и у него было не так уж много достойных соперников, схватки с которыми могли оказаться сложными. 

Участники, приехавшие на турнир не первый раз, были знакомы довольно близко, поэтому часто устраивали совместные тренировки. Сейчас Касамацу как раз шел на одну из них. Из его кармана прямо через покебол сиял кисе, привычно согревая бедро теплом. Неугомонный покемон, силу которого невозможно было скрыть. 

На самой границе стадиона разминался Такао. Хотя разминался — это громко сказано.

— Шин-чан, я все проверил, сегодня удачный день, что тебе не так? — немного раздраженно спрашивал он у своего мидоримы.

— Оха-оха! — мидорима отвернулся и поправил зубами бинт на левой лапе. — Аса-Аса!

Такао посмотрел на плюшевую обезьяну у себя в руке.

— Не тот цвет? Да ты издеваешься.

— Оха-Аса! — презрительно фыркнул мидорима и свернулся клубком, полностью игнорируя окружающих.

Такао вздохнул, загнал мидориму в покебол и пошел к выходу.

— Розовая. Где я, твою мать, найду розовую обезьяну? — бормотал он себе под нос.

Касамацу кивнул в знак приветствия, когда Такао проходил мимо. Все знали, что мидоримы были помешаны на удаче и просто отказывались биться в дни, которые их по каким-то причинам не устраивали. Это считалось большой слабостью, из-за нее эти покемоны не пользовались большой популярностью. Но Такао сумел обойти это условие и показал, насколько грозным противником может быть мидорима в умелых руках.

Кстати, именно от Такао Касамацу и узнал о новичке. Тот вызвал его на бой, правда, победить не смог, но заставил Такао попотеть, и в итоге свел бой к ничьей. Это было серьезной заявкой на победу в Зимнем кубке в будущем. Касамацу даже запомнил его имя — Кагами. Судя по тому, что рассказал Такао, встречи с этим выскочкой ему оставалось ждать недолго: Кагами поставил своей целью обыграть всех прошлогодних финалистов и стать Мастером покемонов.

Хотя такая цель была не только у амбициозного новичка, многие стремились к этому званию, включая самого Касамацу.

Его сегодняшний соперник сидел на скамейке, задумчиво поглаживая своего покемона по ушам. Тот то ли урчал, то ли храпел. 

— Привет, Касамацу-кун, — Имаеши растянул губы в улыбке. — Готов к проигрышу?

Касамацу нахмурился. Он терпеть не мог Имаеши, терпеть не мог аомине и возненавидел сегодняшнюю тренировку задолго до ее начала. 

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — процедил он, доставая покебол. — Кисе, я выбираю тебя!

Полыхнуло ярким желтым светом, слепящим глаза, и на траву у ног Касамацу приземлился небольшой желтый покемон, шерстка которого слегка сияла.

— Ччи! — покемон улыбнулся и потерся о его ногу. Касамацу нахмурился еще сильнее и легким пинком отодвинул его от себя.

— Драться, говорю, надо.

Что его раздражало в любом кисе, так это их повышенная любвеобильность и дружелюбность. Но несмотря на это, они были одними из сильнейших покемонов. Особенно его Рета, с гордостью отметил Касамацу, когда кисе моментально собрался и обвел окружающее пространство внимательным взглядом, выискивая соперника.

Покемон на коленках у Имаеши завозился, спрыгнул на землю, встряхнулся и оскалился. Аомине обычно были очень ленивыми и редко вступали в драки, но Имаеши натренировал своего так, что тот считался сильнейшим претендентом на победу в Зимнем кубке. 

— Ччи! — радостно завопил кисе и бросился к аомине.

Вот в этом и была проблема. Эти два конкретных покемона не воспринимали тренировки всерьез — им было куда интереснее играть друг с другом, чем драться. Касамацу в прошлом году даже сомневался, стоит ли выпускать своего на арену, но в настоящем сражении кисе его не подвел. Он дрался так отчаянно, что повредил себе лапу, после чего Касамацу остановил бой, тем более что кисе все равно немного проигрывал к тому моменту. Калечить и дальше своего лучшего и любимого покемона он не хотел. Аомине тогда ушел с поля, гордо подняв хвост, и не оглядывался на соперника. Но несколько дней спустя Касамацу заметил, как тот вылизывает кисе раненую лапу.

Вот и сейчас вместо драки они обнюхивались и довольно фыркали. 

— Думаю, они друг другу нравятся, — сказал Имаеши. Казалось, его совсем не волновало, что вместо тренировки опять творится черт знает что. — А ты знаешь, что покемоны часто зеркалят эмоции своих владельцев?

— Бред! — отрезал Касамацу и покраснел.

— Я тоже так думал, — кивнул Имаеши. — Раньше.

Касамацу захотелось дать ему пинка. И его аомине, который как раз сейчас, укусив кисе за загривок, прижимал того к земле. И кисе, поскольку он практически не сопротивлялся и только довольно жмурился.

— Надо же, мой сверху, значит, я победил, — Имаеши улыбался все шире.

— Хрен тебе! — огрызнулся Касамацу. — Они меняются, вон посмотри.

Да, сейчас кисе топтался по аомине, но на драку это по-прежнему походило мало.

Тренировка катилась под откос, Имаеши придвигался все ближе, Касамацу нервничал.

Ситуацию разрядило появление на поле нового лица. Касамацу точно его раньше не видел здесь, а он знал большинство тренеров.

— Кто тут самый сильный? — спросил новичок у Киеши, который в этот момент подкармливал своего ханамию — единственного плотоядного покемона — кусочками мяса.

Киеши неуверенно улыбнулся и покосился в сторону соседних трибун, куда как раз подошел Ниджимура.

Новичок понятливо кивнул и направился туда. Это становилось интересным. Ниджимура был Мастером покемонов и давно уже не участвовал в соревнованиях, предпочитая тренироваться только со своими учениками. Сейчас он как раз показывал Химуро — своему новому ученику — как эффективно управлять мурасакибарой.

— Учись, — Ниджимура вытащил что-то из кармана. — Печенька!

Мурасакибара, до этого лениво валявшийся на лавочке, собрался, молниеносно метнулся к руке Ниджимуры и тут же вернулся на скамейку, довольно хрустя печеньем.

— Видишь? А ты все — мармелад, мармелад, — Ниджимура повернулся к Химуро. Тот вежливо улыбнулся, но явно не был согласен.

— От печенья он излишне агрессивен и не думает о защите. А с мармеладом у него получается комплексная атака, — ответил он.

Как раз в этот момент к ним подошел новичок.

— Ты! — он ткнул пальцем в Ниджимуру. — Я вызываю тебя на бой!

Тот только поднял бровь, смерил потенциального соперника оценивающим взглядом и отвернулся. Вместо него ответил акаши, сидящий на плече Ниджимуры.

— Я абсолютен. Ты нам не противник. Уходи.

— Спасибо, Сейджуро, — Ниджимуро сунул своему покемону в лапы кусочек печенья.

— Это, наверное, тот самый Кагами, — сказал Имаеши. Конечно, он тоже был уже в курсе. — У него вроде куроко. Странно, как с таким слабым покемоном можно было свести бой с Такао к ничьей.

— Куроко, я выбираю тебя! — крикнул Кагами. Покебол с легким чпоком открылся, и все с интересом уставились на него. Порывы ветра слегка шевелили траву. Ничего не происходило.

— И где он? — спросил Ниджимура.

— Не знаю, — ответил Кагами, растерянно оглядываясь. — Где-то здесь должен быть. Тецуя?

Пару минут все продолжали ждать появления чудо-покемона. Потом Имаеши поправил очки и придвинулся к Касамацу еще на пару сантиметров.

— Тецуя? — еще раз позвал Кагами. — Тецуя, ты где?

Сочувствующие тренеры принялись помогать новичку искать сбежавшего покемона, Ниджимура увел Химуро за собой, а его акаши подкармливал печеньем мурасакибару, отвлекая его от поползновений пойти вслед за хозяином. 

— Так когда наша следующая тренировка? — вопрос Имаеши задавал уже почти на ухо, из-за чего мысли у Касамацу разбегались - он никак не мог придумать достойный повод отказаться.

Маленький покемон с голубоватой шерсткой сидел на ограждении и умывался — ни один из суетящихся по стадиону тренеров его не замечал.

До Зимнего кубка оставалось два месяца.


End file.
